Standing Still
by MosherGurl
Summary: Everyone was moving on with their lives, all except for Mariko.


"You're _pregnant_?!"

The sound echoed throughout the house as Botan laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head at Kayko's sudden outburst to her news.

"Uh, yeah."

"But _how?! When?!__"_

"Well Kayko, I believe it starts out with a man and a woman."

Kayko turned to the new voice, a violet haired girl sat lazily on the sofa with a magazine in hand. Onyx eyes never leaving the page.

"I know that Mariko. It's just, _wow_ Botan. A bit of a big step isn't it? I mean, you've only been dating Koenma for a year."

"I know, it just… happened."

Kayko squealed and hugged her newly pregnant friend gently as Yukina smiled up at the reaper.

"I'm very happy for you Botan."

The blue-nette giggled at the attention and sat herself down as they all started talking about Botan's big news. Whilst Mariko sat quiet and continued reading her magazine. This usually happened. The girls would get together and have a chat about the new stuff that was going on in their life. It's been a few years since the tournament and everyone's settling down. Yukina is engaged to Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kayko are already married and have a child. Shizuru is taking it steady with this guy from work. Kurama is dating a girl from his old school and is arranging to propose to her. And Hiei, _well_, no one's really seen him since the tournament. But everyone is figuring that he's seeing that Mukuro demon. And then there's Mariko, who's had no change in the slightest.

"Shizuru? Would you mind not smoking near me? I mean, now I'm carrying a baby and all."

"Sure, I have to go and meet Higari anyway."

Mariko rolled her eyes discreetly as the hens continued their clucking.

"How long have you two been together now anyway?"

"About 2 years. I'm not really keeping track."

The girls laughed amongst themselves before turning to the only non-laughing member of the group.

"So Mariko, how about you? What's new?"

Mariko didn't bother looking up from her magazine, but settled on a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I bought some new towels for the bathroom. The others were looking a little old."

The others sighed in defeat as Shizuru stood up and dusted herself off.

"Same old sarcastic Mariko. Well, I'll see you guys same time next week."

Everyone said their goodbye's as Shizuru left the building for her date. Yukina was the next to speak.

"I'm really happy that she's finally settled down. Hey Mariko?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you haven't got a boyfriend yet?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don- Ooh, I like that shirt."

The violet haired girl jumped slightly as the magazine was torn from her grip. She looked up through lazy eyes to look at Kayko's unimpressed ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is sitting and being quiet annoying you?"

"Mariko, this is a discussion session. We're all here to discuss updates in our lives."

With a sigh Mariko got up and stretched out her limbs.

"Well, I have no updates. Just like Shizuru says _'same ol' Mariko_.' The same as I have been for the past 4 years."

Mariko ignored the stares she received as she walked out of Yusuke and Kayko's home and down the street towards her own. It was her sister's birthday today anyway and a small party had been arranged at her place tonight. So she was just going to pick up the present and make her way there early, hoping to shake the sadness she was feeling. The feeling that she was missing out on so much.

"Oi, lassie! Yer back!"

Mariko's head jerked up painfully to stare directly into big blue eyes. She jumped backwards a bit and watched as the blue eyed boy laughed.

"Jin!"

"Sorry Lassie, I ne'er meant to scare ya."

"Oh no you didn't scare me... oh wait, I think I pee'd a little."

Jin laughed at the girls' dry sense of humour like it was nothing. He was one of the only people who loved her sarcasm.

"Well, I'm just ere to pick ya up."

"You wanted to come pick me up? Well, aren't I a lucky lady?"

He grinned widely as his ears wiggled as usual when he was happy. Mariko unlocked the door to her home as both adults entered. Jin had never been in her home before so he headed straight for the mantelpiece where all of her photos were gathered.

"Wow, e'eryone's come along way ain't dey?"

Mariko rolled her eyes and pushed the sofa forward gently to get to the present hiding behind it.

"Yeah, it's fantastic."

Jin noticed the girls' lack of enthusiasm and he turned to face her.

"'Hat's da matter Lass?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Jin sat on the sofa once it was pushed back into its rightful place.

"Ready to go?"

"Ney, I wana know 'hat's da matter wit' ya."

Mariko sighed and took a seat next to Jin on the sofa. When he got his mind set on something there was no point in arguing. The poor soul who challenged him would just end up with a headache.

"Well, it's just my friends."

"'Hat about em?"

"It's just that, well… they're moving forward in life. And I'm just the same Mariko I've been for the past 4 years. I'm single, I live alone, no kids and even my personality hasn't changed."

Mariko snapped her head up in anger to face the wind master once his laughter reached her ears. Just _what_ was so damn funny?

"'Hat's all?"

"Wha'da ya mean? '_Is that all'_? I'm standing still in life."

"Well so is ol' Jin. But I Don' see it as a problem. It's only a problem if ya make it one."

Mariko blinked lightly before smiling. He was right. Jin had always been the same and nothing ever seemed to change with him, besides strength.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Jin."

"No problemo. Go where da wind takes ya, dat's what I always say. And 'sides..."

Jin grabbed either side of Mariko's face and pulled her towards him for a soft kiss on the lips.

"I like ya jus' da way ya are."

Jin released Mariko's face and stood up as the girl sat there shocked at what just happened. Did this mean they were dating now? She looked up at the wind master as he held a hand out to help her off the sofa.

"Do ya still feel like ya standing still?"

"No, I don't."

Mariko took Jin's hand as they headed over to her sisters, and for once she was looking forward to gossip day with her friends.


End file.
